Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current advances in technological development demand increasingly higher standards for automation and enhanced system stability. Many of these applications are currently found only in high-tech domains; however, with reduced accelerometer cost and footprint, it is now possible for this technology to be widely used in everyday life.
In space, the position of satellites is often adjusted, so that the satellites are pointed at ground stations at desirable angles to maintain uninterrupted communication with such ground stations.
The manufacturing industry also requires increasingly precise processing. When such processing occurs on micron and nanometer levels, a stable platform that can compensate for external vibrations in real-time will lead to increased machine precision and utility.
In the world of transportation, current technologies have already allowed individuals to travel with ease and speed. The next step is a more comfortable transit experience. Fluctuations on road and water surfaces make long distance travel a burden. Current measures to absorb shock are expensive and complex and only used in upscale vehicles, not yet suitable for mass deployment.